


sokka feels pain u guys

by Prince_Zukos_Honor



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Hallucinating is fun, No Plot/Plotless, Pointless, Sokka being sick S1, funny?, made from a prompt, mentioned Sukka, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 11:56:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18637654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Zukos_Honor/pseuds/Prince_Zukos_Honor
Summary: It's season one, I have the prompt pain, Sokka has a cold, and I forgot to add a plot.





	sokka feels pain u guys

Pain was a sensation Sokka was intimately familiar with. It usually stemmed from an empty stomach. Who knew flying to the North Pole with no steady income would cut the food budget short? But seriously, being hungry was just his state of mind. He was a warrior who needed nutrition! Katara and Aang may not have complained, but Sokka was convinced their bending somehow made their stomachs shrink. Or maybe the spirits were real and just liked making their life better. 

Still, hunger pangs were familiar, and almost constant. Pain from injuries wasn’t constant, but happening more often these days. 

First there had been the saddle sores. How Aang sat at the head of Appa for ninety percent of their trips, Sokka didn’t know. But he could never find the right position after two hours of flying. Lay down or sit up? Legs crossed or straight? Go to sleep or stay awake? And by the time he made up his mind he got uncomfortable again or there was a surprise cramp or they were landing at some random place that was not the North Pole and not saving time. And, oh yeah, he was somehow sore from that.

Then there were warriors’ injuries, which he liked. Not liked per se, but respected more. Bruise from Angry Freak, Sparring with Suki, fighting pirates, and surviving in a crazy storm bruises/sickness. These just hurt when you pressed them or made you crazy. Sokka still wasn’t sure if the hallucination about a flying monkey boar bat whale moose was real, but it was still in front of him and singing a song called Gregi’s Revenge on the killer monk. 

But the worst pain of all was the pain of being separated from Suki, the amazing, gorgeous, fantastic Kyoshi Warrior. She was so beautiful in her face paint, making her eyes the very first thing you see. And when she fought, that was pure art. She taught him so much, all while being patient and firm as a teacher. But she also respected him. Sokka, that joke guy. Yeah, she liked him. Kissed him. And that pain was so intense Sokka almost wanted to wear the Kyoshi Warrior uniform again, just to feel closer to her. Sokka-

“Sokka. Shut. Up.” Princess Katara whispered. Sokka didn’t realize he was talking out loud, but he shrugged. He looked over and saw her highness looking down on him from her throne, eating the leg of a bear-tiger. Bear-tiger, the most delectable meal in the entire South Pole. He had to ask.

“Princess, may I have a bite? It looks perfectly spiced and cooked. Did you kill the bear-tiger yourself? Is that why the body is behind you?”

The princess whispered something, too busy eating to sound clear. Sokka asked her to repeat herself, since he needed to know if she wanted him on the next hunting mission. “Shut. Up.” She coughed after that, which sounded a lot like canary-crows, which ate people’s eyes out. Sokka looked up and screamed, “A whole flock! Duck princess! They’ll get you too!” Sokka rolled into a tight ball, and waited.

He lost track of what happened next, but he was sucking on the magical frog, and he felt the magical frog curse him. But the Arrow boy arrived and he asked if he had made any friends. He meant to ask if they could break curses but forgot when he felt the frog warn him not to ask. Sokka wasn’t going to ignore magical frogs.

Slowly, his eyes unblurred, and saw the old building they were in, then felt the frog in his mouth. He spat it out, and his head pounded, and his mouth was covered with gross frog taste.

Now that was pain.

**Author's Note:**

> if you got this far, congrats. I probably shouldn't have posted this, but here I am.


End file.
